


The worst things

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert, Short, War, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's worse than waiting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst things

**Author's Note:**

> Done while procrastinating my linguistics homework away...  
> I -obviously- do not own this awesome game...  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this tiny fic!

_Still alive?_

Find water. Scavenge food. Listen to the radio. _They’re lying, huh_. Someone plays the guitar. Fixes a bed. Who’s going out tonight? Hope for cigarettes, coffee, no wounds. In summer, food wastes. In winter, fingers break. _Fix the stove, it’s getting chilly_. Who’s at the door?

The neighbours, they need medicine? Do we have any? Would _they_ help us?

Night again, always night. The door is sturdy now. I hope there won’t be any raid tonight.

Do we have any ammo?

There are worse things you could do. Wait for peace. There are worse thing we could do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, love you all! <3


End file.
